A New Life: The Beginning
by HellX
Summary: Four girls get stuck in the Yugioh world. What would they do and how would they find there way back? Yugi and the Gang help out but with a new threat, who will win. First 2 chap. suck but it gets better.
1. A New Start

Okay this is a new story that I started writing in class on day. This is another **Pickle Truck** story, just to let you all know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

A New Start

"Hey, Starwings!" shouted an over-excited Egyptian girl. She was wearing a white sports bra, dark gray jacket, and beige cargo pants, along with brown flip-flops. She had dark brown hair which was pulled up in a hair clip, and she had beautiful dark chocolate brown eyes. Her face was, well you can't really explain it, and it is just too gorgeous for any words to describe. Her skin was a light tan color.

"Hey, Storme!" shouted Starwings. She was an Native American whose appearance is remarkable. She has a black tube-top on which was partially covered by a pink vest. She has pink shorts that come about mid-thigh and black tennis shoes. She has long black hair that was light enough to be blowing in the wind. Her eye color was a cat's eye green; her skin was a dark tan color. Starwings was also a neko-jin.

Seeing from a short distance away, two girls ran up behind them yelling, "Hey ya guys! How's it hangin'?"

One of the girls was wearing a black halter top, with a red Candies mini skirt, that was made of jean fabric. She also had on black boots that came up to about knee-height. Her blonde hair came down to her waist. She had on a black, studded hat. Her skin was a fair color, her eyes were ocean-blue, her ears were pierced, and her name was Jenny. Jenny was just a regular American girl.

The other girl was wearing black cargo pants, a yellow t-shirt, a black velvet vest, and black tennis shoes. She's from Brazil and her skin was a light chocolate brown. She had chocolate brown eyes and jet black hair. Her name was Angela, but everyone called her Angie.

All four girls are at school, in front of Starwings locker. Meeting up from a long, seven day vacation, catching up on what each other did over the break.

"So what did everyone do over the break?" Jenny asked.

"I went back to Egypt," said Storme, "and tried to see if I could get a guy, but apparently all the hot guys I've seen already had girlfriends. And when I walked by the couples the girls would get all mad and stuff and one of them got so mad that she tried to fight me, but you know I totally kicked her butt," Storme said elbowing Jenny in the arm, "and then the rest of the girls kind of backed down, but still glared at me. The guys were still drooling over me even though they're girlfriends kept saying 'stop looking at her, she's not that pretty'. It was totally awesome!"

Before Storme could say anything else, Jenny butted in saying, "You sure it's not because you go to school here. Anyways, mine I just spent riding my bike, walking around, and staring at the sky out of boredom."

"I'm pretty sure it isn't." Storme replied.

"I spent my vacation," Starwings started, "Back at the village. I was sick most of the time. It, how do you White persons say it, sucked!"

"Yay, I guess it would suck." said Jenny.

Angie then said, "I slept most of the time."

"As usual." all three girls stated at the same time.

* * *

After school all four girls decided to go over to Angie's house to watch a Yu-gi-oh movie that she just bought. Jenny didn't really care too much about watching it and neither did Storme. They just didn't have anything better to do. Angie put the movie in and started it. Just as it started to play, a blinding light came out of the screen and all four girls didn't no what was going on until the light finally faded and they saw that were standing in the middle of a park. 

Starwings looked behind a big oak tree, and told the rest of them, "Um, guys were not at Angie's house anymore, are we?" Starwings then pointed behind her.

All four girls turned and looked around to see where Starwings was pointing. "We're in Domino City!" Storme yelped knowing that she would probably find Kaiba, some way or another with anyone or nobodies help at all.

* * *

I promise you it will get better. The reason why is because I was up at midnight typing this chapter. 


	2. The Meeting

Okay this is the chapter 2 **The Meeting **

I no own Yugioh.

* * *

All four girls were astonished by where they were and couldn't believe that they were in Yu-gi-oh world. They were looking around and Jenny and Angela didn't believe for one second that they were in the Yu-gi-oh world. That was until Angie spotted Joey and yelled, "OMG!! Is that Joey Wheeler!!" Joey heard his name and looked for the source of who called out his name. He spotted the girls, but especially saw Storme and once he got a glimpse of her he went a wall over her beauty. He ran up right away and started to introduce himself to Storme completely ignoring the other three girls. And bumping into Jenny along the way pushing her aside. 

"Hi I'm Joey Wheeler, and you're really, really pretty." Joey said way to happy for comfort.

"And How times have I heard that one before," Storme said giving off a half fake and half annoyed smile.

"I lost count once it hit 567 guys," Starwings replied to the rhetorical question Storme asked.

"O-kay, then. Would you go on a date with me?" Joey asked with puppy dog eyes, looking at Storme.

And before Storme could say 'no thanks', Jenny said cracking her knuckles, "Sure she would, if you wanna get beaten up by me that is." Joey then went wide eyed and then finally realized that there was other girls there as well. And this time he started drooling for seeing that they were all pretty as well.

Starwings then introduced all of us to Joey, "My name is Karre. The one that was threatening to beat you up was Jenny. And the one you were trying to go on a date with was Storme or you call her Storm instead. And last but not least that one's Angela. Also known as Angie." We all smiled when Starwings said our names.

Jenny said not really caring that much, "Where's the rest of your gang? Cause I really don't wanna be stuck with you only. It'll be just too weird and I think I might die."

"Fine! Be that way! I don't wanna hang out with you either!" Joey said acting like a three year old.

Angie did an anime sweat drop and then said, "Just ignore her. She doesn't interact real well with stranger's right of the bat. But anyway could you pweezzz take us to the rest of your gang." Angie was giving Joey the sad puppy pout trick.

"Uh, fine just don't look at me like that again, please. Follow me." When Joey turned around he grabbed Storme's hand, but that didn't last for 3 seconds because Jenny punched him the head for doing so.

15 minutes later Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Kaiba, and Ryou were trying to find Joey. They spotted him and saw that he was with a group of people and they ran up with Tristan yelling to Joey, "Hey Joey, where have you been? We've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, when I was walking to come meet you guys, I ran into these four beautiful ladies." Just as soon as Joey said that, Jenny punched him in the head saying, "WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!! God!! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!!!" Everyone one was so shocked, they couldn't move except for Storme and Starwings who were currently at the moment restraining Jenny from beating the shit out of Joey just because he said 'sorry'.

Once Jenny was calmed down Yami Marik and Bakura ran up and asked, "Who are they?"

Tea answered by saying, "We don't know yet. All we know is that Joey found them and it seems like Joey did something to make that one angry." Tea was pointing to Jenny.

Angie then said, "Sorry, 'bout that. I guess I'll introduce all four of us since those two have their hands full. (Starwings and Storme are still trying to restrain Jenny.) I'm Angela or Angie. The one over there that's being restrained is Jenny. The one on the left is Karre as she likes to be called. And the one on the right is Storme or Storm; she really doesn't care which one you call her."

"Oh so that's who all of you are?" Yugi asked.

"Yup." Angie replied.

"Ah, screw it," They all turned and looked at Storme, "hit her!!" SMACK!!

Starwings slapped Jenny and would've hit Storme, if she didn't duck in time. Jenny finally calmed down and said she gets 'annoyed pretty easy'. Joey was finally able to relax too.

"Okay," Bakura spoke, "hey Pharaoh you it's time for you to prove you abilities to us. Let's Duel!"

Starwings then spoke up, "Two against one isn't fair. May I join the battle?"

"Sure." Yami voice spoke with happiness.

"By the way," Marik ask, "what is your name?"

"My name is," the black-haired girl, "Miss. Destruction."

With those words said Marik and Bakura became afraid.

* * *

Plaese review. 


	3. The Duel

Hi everyone. Sorry for the super long wait of this chapter. I was having trouble trying to figure out what monsters belong to who. Also, all of Starwings' deck is made up of cards that I thought of myself.

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

'thinking'

I've been boring you long enough on with the story.

* * *

"By the way," Marik ask, "what is your name?"

"My name is," the black-haired girl, "Miss. Destruction."

"Say what?" the former tomb robber spoke out, confused.

Storme looked up at the two psychos like they had just said something wrong. Finally she yelled out of the blue, "IT'S HER DUELING NAME!"

"Oh, really." Bakura said with a questioning tone. "So, what is your real name then?"

Karre finally spoke, "That is on a need to know –what is it again? List?"

Jenny looked up from where she was on the ground and said, "Yeah."

Yami then said to everyone, a bit annoyed, "Came we just get on with the duel?"

"Sure." Everyone spoke at once.

The four duelists stood, two on each side. They prepared with putting their decks in the duel disk. All the duel disks except for one were normal (the Kaiba Corp. duel disk). Starwings' was black and pink tie-dye where the white metal was. Yami, Bakura, and Marik gazed at it in awe because of its difference.

Starwings looked at them as if they were crazy. "What?" she asked with confusion. She then realized what they were staring at. "Oh yeah, my duel disk. One day my friends and I decided to spray-paint our duel disk. So, I did this."

Right after Karre had said that Storme pulled out her duel disk. The duel disk was spray-painted blue and gold. "See here's mine?"

Everyone that was sitting in the group stared with a wide eye expression at Storme's disk.

"You can actually do that to your duel disk where you're from?" the CEO asked looking up at Storme.

"Where we're from they're plastic." Jenny responded to the question that asked Kaiba.

"DUEL!" was shouted by the four duelists. It made everybody turn there head so that they could see.

Storme shouted to Starwings, "So what's the format?"

"The format is," the black haired girl replied, "a tag team set-up. Each team member plays their cards at the same time when that team's turn is over then the opponent makes their move. This pattern keeps going until one team loses or surrenders. The life points for each team is 8000"

There was a second of silence. Followed by Yami speaking, "I play the Farel Imp in (ATK/1300 DEF/1400) attack mode and one card face down. Next I equip my Farel Imp with the Horn of the Unicorn thus giving my Imp an extra 400 attack and defense points. Your move, Karre."

"Thanks, Yami," when Starwings said Yami's name it sounded like 'Yumay' everybody started laughing at it, including Yami, "I play the Angel of Protection (ATK/1950DEF/2050) in attack mode. That will end my turn."

The turn then came to Marik and Bakura. It was Marik who started the turn off by saying, "I'll start things off by playing one card face down in defense mode and another card face down. It's up to you, Bakura."

"Alright," Bakura spoke, then pulled a card from his deck and smiled manically, "you're in major trouble little girl. I play a Headless Knight in attack mode (ATK/1800DEF/2000). I also add two cards face down. Marik."

Marik nodded his head and began, "I play a monster face down in defense mode and one card face down."

"Back to me." Yami drew a card from his deck then said, "Your turn Karre."

The Native American girl took her turn, "Angel of Protection attack the Headless Knight." The angel attacked causing Bakura to lose 150 life points. "I place another card face down and end my turn."

"So that makes Y& MD/ 8000 life points and B& M/7950 life points." Jenny concluded.

Bakura growled and drew his card, "You are going down bitch! I play a monster face down."

"Bakura keep control of your temper." Marik told the albino yami, "I summon my Newdoria (ATK/1200 DEF/800) that will end my turn."

Yami drew his card, "Farel Imp attack Marik's monster." Marik lost 100 life points. "I end my turn."

Y& MD/8000 B&M/7850.

Starwings picked up her top card from her deck, "I place two cards face down and summon my Dragon Slayer (Spellcaster/Warrior 4-star monster A young women who can special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field once per a turn. ATK/2000 DEF/2000). Now my angel please get rid of that Newdoria." The angel attacked said monster on Marik's side of the field causing them to lose 750 life points. "Now my Dragon Slayer attack them directly." The Dragon Slayer attacked. "Your move."

Y& MD/8000 B& M/5100.

"Can we have a chance to chat?" Bakura asked.

"Sure," replied the black haired neko-jin.

They took a break from the duel to chat with one another, and also come up with a type of strategy that they come up with together.

"So what are we going to do?" Yami questioned Karre.

"Let me see," Karre ordered Yami to show his cards.

Yami watched as Starwings studied them. Then he asked, "What?"

Karre elaborated her strategy with Yami, "Next turn, I'll summon a weak level monster. Then, you can sacrifice that monster in order to summon your Dark Magician. I can handle the rest."

"Okay," Yami said then turned toward the other team and screamed, "YOU TWO DO TALKING YET?"

"Yeah 'cause I don't want to see any nasty stuff goin' on!" Jenny's rude comment was directed towards Bakura and Marik.

Starwings dropped her head, letting her black hair cover her face so that no one could see her laughing at Jenny's words. The rest of her group was trying to contain their own fits of laughter as well.

"What have you been drinking?" Kaiba questioned her with an odd look on his face.

"Nothing lately." responded the blonde haired girl with her hand on her chin acting like she was thinking.

Both, Kaiba and Jenny, became quiet after what was spoken.

Bakura and Marik decided to pass their turn.

"Big mistake." Karre calmly said to them then smirked, "I play Watapond. Your turn, Yami."

"Right," Yami nodded and continued, "I sacrifice my Farel Imp and Karre's Watapond in order to summon my Dark Magician (ATK/2500 DEF/2100)." The said monster came to the field looking ready to fight.

Bakura and Marik each played a monster in defense mode in order to protect their life points.

"I activate my monster's special ability!" Miss. Destruction screamed, "Which allows me to special summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field. Unfortunately, I have to place my Dragon Slayer in defense. Though my Blue Eyes now takes all the battle damage that would have been done to my Dragon Slayer." The neko-jin had to take a breath after having to explain her Dragon Slayer's ability to two psychopaths. "Next I activate the spell card, Polymerization, in order to fuse my Angel of Protection with Yami's Dark Magician in order to summon, Dark Angel (ATK/3100 DEF/2800)."

Yami was in a complete daze when he saw this. Here was his best monster was being sent to the graveyard for some fusion monster. Though, that wasn't all that Karre did for her turn.

"I activate Dark Angel's special ability, in order to bring back Dark Magician. That will end my turn." The black haired girl stated.

Yami's eyes widened in complete shock because of what Karre did for him. Yami finally regained his thoughts and spoke, "Time for me to finish what Miss. Destruction started. Dark Magician attack Marik's monster." The monster that Yami destroyed was a low level monster with no special abilities. "Next, I'll have Karre's Blue Eyes attack Bakura's face down monster. That will be all for now."

Again, Bakura and Marik each placed a monster face down.

"My move," Starwings said, "Blue Eyes attack Bakura's face down monster." This monster was yet another low level monster with no special ability. "Now my Dark Angel attack Bakura directly. I'm done playing with you."

Y&MD/ 8000 B&M/ 2000

"What does dat mean?" Joey asked Jenny, Angela, and Storme.

Angela answered, "It means-"

"That she's ready to go on the attack and destroy the rest of their life points." Storme interrupted Angela to finish the sentence.

Just then, a young girl appeared out of nowhere behind Marik and Bakura. She was dressed as a gothic and said to Bakura and Marik, "Are you two finished with them yet."

Bakura and Marik answered simultaneously, "No."

Marik then added, "They haven't even lost a single life point. How do you think we're doing?"

The ebony haired girl barked at them, "I'll answer that later. Now, finish."

Starwings mentally noted everything about her from her appearance to her scent. Immediately, she knew that something was up with Bakura and Marik as to why they were taking orders from a girl.

"Cut them some slack." Storme told the Goth.

"Yeah," Jenny chimed in, "if they lose we'll kill them."

The Goth let out a small laugh, but said nothing back to Jenny.

Bakura placed another card face down. 'Man now I know why she is called Miss. Destruction. She's psych me out so bad that I can barely defend myself. It's like she's got some sort of power or something.' "Your turn my friend." Bakura gestured to Marik.

"I place a magic card down. That is all." Marik grimaced. 'How come Nephata's dark energy feels so great?'

"Yami, you go on ahead since they skipped your turn." Karre told him kindly.

"Okay," Yami nodded his head in agreement, "I place a card face down and have Dark Magician attack Marik's monster."

"I play Negate Attack!" Marik screamed menially.

"Whatever." Yami spoke in a monotone voice.

"Blue Eyes attack Marik's monster!" Karre wasted no time calling that attack. Marik just lose his last line of defense. "Now my Dark Angel, attack directly."

With the call of this attack, the team of Marik and Bakura lost. The two hung their heads down.

The unknown girl spoke with a little shock, "It seems like I have to do everything by myself around here. Miss. Destruction," Starwings stared at her directly, "we're not finish yet."

"Whatever." Starwings told the three off.

As the three were leaving, Jenny shouted, "GOOD LUSK KEEPING AN EYE ON THEM!"

Starwings, Storme, Jenny, and Angela all started laughing at Jenny comment. The rest of the gang soon joined in on laugh with the four girls.

* * *

In case you all got confused Starwings, Karre, and Miss. Destruction are all the same person.

!Please review!


	4. Who Goes Where

Hi everyone, it's me. Iwould have gotten this chapter up earlier had it not been for the fact that I spent a week down in DisneyWorld. I have to say this, me taking on the happiest place on Earth was really funny because I was **acting** the entire time that I was there. It was really good though because I fooled everyone into thinking that I was this happy person. hahaha. Alright enough of me talking, on with the story.

"**_Egyptian_**"

"**Native American**"

* * *

After the duel between Yami Marik and Bakura, everyone decided to walk to the Game Shop. The four girls were in the back and the rest of the gang was in the front.

"Hey who are we staying with?" Jenny asked keeping her vulgar language to a minimum since her outburst after the duel.

"We're going to figure that out once we get to the Shop." Yami replied in a somewhat stern voice.

"_**What are you doing, Storme?"**_ Starwings asked looking at her.

Storme looked over to see Starwings, _**"I'm just watching a video, Karre."**_

"_**Oh really…Which one?"**_ the neko-jin looked like a little kid when she said this.

Storme smiled, _**"A video that you made called, The Anime Show-episode1-Chatting With Yugi and the Gang."**_

"Uh... Yami," Joey called out.

"Yeah," Yami answered.

"Can you please translate?" Joey pleaded knowing that Yami could speak Egyptian.

"Sure." Yami spoke, "They're saying something about a video that Storme is watching."

All of the sudden Karre started laughing.

"What so fuckin' funny?" Jenny looked up from the ground.

The black haired girl was laughing in between words, "This video that I'm watching at the end has Cartman singing-"

"Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch." Jenny started singing.

Starwings began laughing again, "Yeah."

"So who's staying with whom?" Angela was annoyed when asking this question.

Tristan spoke, "I thought we were going to figure that out once we got to Yugi's house."

"Yes." Yugi spoke up.

"Oh." Angela sounded dumfounded.

"**That duel was weird." **Starwings turned to Storme.

"**I know." **Storme said back to the neko-jin. **"Usually Marik would've brought out the Shadow Realms."**

Starwings then cut in,** "And if he didn't, then Bakura would have."**

"**Yeah." **Storme understood what the Native American was saying.

"**That girl has got to have something to do with this." **The neko-jin concluded.

"**You think so?**" Storme inquired.

"Duh." Karre finally spoke English.

**"**Does anybody know what they were saying?" Kaiba asked, stupidly.

Jenny turned to him, "They were speaking Native American. I am going to say this right now, Angela and me have no idea what the hell they are saying."

"We're here!" Yugi shouted ending the argument.

"Hi, Yugi." An elderly man spoke from behind the counter.

"Hi, Grandpa." Yugi greeted him.

"Who are these new friends of yours?" Grandpa asked, curiously.

The Egyptian girl responded, "My name's Storme."

"Karre." followed the neko-jin, Native American.

The American, biker-chick spoke up, "Jenny."

"Angela." The young Brazilian answered.

"I guess they just told you their names, Grandpa." Yugi shrugged as he spoke.

"So where do you girls live?" the elder Mutou asked.

Karre looked up at the old man, "Not around here that's for sure." With that being said the other girls nodded their heads.

"I don't mind having one girl around here, but I can't take in all four of you." advised Grandpa.

"Thank you, sir." Storme spoke with gratitude.

"You're welcome," smiled Solomon.

The 10 teens all walked into Yugi's living room and sat down either on the couch or on the floor around a table.

Starwings was sitting on the couch when she finally started the conversation, "Alright, so who's staying were?"

"Storme can stay over at my place." Kaiba proposed, awkwardly.

It took Jenny a minute before she was able to respond to that by saying, "Are you seriously saying that somebody can actually stay at your place, Mr. I'm-a-big-asshole." Kaiba dismissed this name because he didn't care about what others thought of him.

"Okay except for the mister part," the neko-jin smiled brightly, "you were actually reading my mind."

Jenny was surprised, "Really."

"Yeah." Karre nodded.

"Angela can stay with me." Anzu remarked.

When Angela heard that she looked up from her mini computer, that she was on,and became wide-eyed and scared. Everybody laughed at the expression on her face.

"I guess I'll take in Jenny. She seems like she can handle herself out there." Joey credited Jenny.

Jenny looked over at him, "Thank you, Joey. I will take you up on your offer." Joey bared an extremely wide grin on his face.

"That leaves me." Starwings commented.

"You can stay with me?" Yugi asked her.

"Thanks, I'd really like that." Her green gaze meet his purple eyes.

Yami looked up at everyone from his seat on the floor, "Okay, now that we've figured out where everybody is staying why don't you four tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

"Okay, I'll start," Jenny looked up, "I was born and raise in an American family. I've been gang hoppin' for several years now. I'm also not afraid to fight for what I believe in. I have an interesting sense of humor too."

"What does gang hoppin' mean?" Joey questioned.

"It means that I've been in many different biker gangs." Jenny harshly replied.

"I live in an area where other Native Americans live. I am a very fun girl with a kind heart. Where I come from, I am also a really famous celebrity." Starwings timidly said.

Storme just flat out told them, "I was born in Egypt under a warrior class family. I have one annoying older brother who thinks he can tell me what to do. I love to duel and I know that one of us has a bottomless pit for a backpack."

"Oh, yeah. That's me." The neko-jin giggled. She went straight into her backpack. "Hey so that's what happen to my missing cards." Everybody started laughing.

"Before we go any farther how much stuff do you have in your backpack?" Yami looked down at Karre.

"Let's see," Karre began, "2 duel disks, binders, notebooks, pencils, pens, scissors, 5 necklaces, 10 different keys to cities and states, darts, wrapping paper, and many more things that I can't think of. Hey look I found my missing Social Studies book!"

Everybody was either surprised or laughing by how much stuff was in Starwings's backpack. The weird part was that her backpack didn't look stuffed at all.

Karre then pulled out a t-shirt that had an angry looking dear on it. "Here's that shirt that you were looking for Storme." Angela hid behind Jenny. Karre starts laughing then pulled out a big Lambchop.

After hours of chatting it was time for everyone to go to their respective home.

* * *

Wow, Karre does have a lot of stuff in her backpack. Hopefully I'll update really soon. Please review. 


	5. First

I'm back. I've been a little busy trying to finish reading other stories. Plus I've been busy on IMVU and YouTube as well. Oops. Anyways here's the long awaited chapter for A New Life: The Beginning.

* * *

That night after everyone left Yugi's house things started to get interesting by everyone's standards. The first thing that happened was that Yami was beaten by Karre. Karre wound up finding a PlayStation in her backpack and the American Idol video game. Everyone played it and it lasted for four hours. Karre also told Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa that her name was Starwings. Karre got her own room. Soon after that they all went to bed. It was a very quiet night at the Mutou house.

At Kaiba's place Storme was given a really elegant room right next door to Kaiba (OO). For the entire evening after Storme fixed a really good meal, the two Kaiba brothers and Storme fought each other in a tree way duel. Everyone ended up going to bed at 9:30 pm.

Anzu was trying to get Angela to talk all night-long. Finally, Anzu gave up on trying at 8:30 pm for some show. Angela then wrote a message to Storme, Starwings, and Jenny. The message read "SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME! THIS BITCH IS TRYING TO MAKE ME TALK!"

As soon as Jenny walked into Joey's apartment she was shocked. She thought that she would have to force Joey to clean the place but to her surprise, she did not. The rest of the night went pretty smoothly.

* * *

The following day was the first day of school for the Angels (Storme, Starwings, Jenny, and Angela) at Domino High. Things got crazy. Let's find out how they got that way.

First the 4 girls were all given the blue jackets that they were suppose to wear to school everyday. They also found out that they had all the same classes together for the entire day. It is time to see what happens.

Ms. Kay had just introduced the 4 girls to the class. She then turn to the girls and said, "Since today is test day and you four didn't know about I have decided to send you out to the hall for the entire hour. I will give you your books tomorrow."

"Thank you," Karre bowed and turned. Her friends were soon imitating her.

"No fair." A girl spoke out at the teacher.

The teacher's response was, "Miyaki, please sit down and be ready to take your test."

"Fine," Miyaki spat.

"Yay. I know who to be a bitch to." Jenny stated once they were in the hall.

Storme rolled her eyes, "You crazy."

"Maybe I don't know," Jenny went into a thinking position.

"Have you finished that vid yet, Jenny?" Starwings looked over.

Jenny looked at the neko-jin in annoyance, "No, I can't figure out what to do for the ending."

These meaningless conversations lasted for the entire hour, until class was out at least.

After class was let out, the gang came up to the 4 girls.

"Hey, do we have something to do after school today?" Joey asked.

Yami looked at Joey as if he were dumb, "We've got the musical try-outs today."

"What play are you doing?" Karre was excited.

"The Lion King." Yugi announced proudly.

The group had finished their try-outs. The last group had gone and everything was about done. The music teacher then said to everyone that was there, "All the roles for everyone who have tried out will be posted tomorrow." And with that said every body went home.

* * *

Alright I love Lion King: The Broadway Musical (not mine). Also the 4 girls do have a pop group named Angels (that will be explained in later chapters). Please review or my dog bits your head off. 


	6. Welcome and Attack

(8/17/07) I'm back from a long break to clear my mine. This will probably be my last chapter for a little while because of softball. I've got at least two games every week. Plus practice school day for about two hour except for days we have games. Alright enough of me talking here's the newest chapter.

* * *

It was a wonderful morning outside of Joey's window and Joey was sleeping right through it. Though, today was another day of school and Joey did not want to go.

Jenny entered Joey's extremely messy room to go wake him up. Unfortunately, all her attempts were fruitless until she thought of what was an excellent idea to her.

She brought a candle into Joey's room, put it on a table close to Joey's head, and lit it with her lighter. Then, she pulled out a box of firecrackers and started throwing them into the fire of the candle, thus causing the firecrackers to make a gunshot noise. Joey ended up falling off the bed.

* * *

Everyone had arrived at school early so that way they all could see what parts they got for the play. On the way there Jenny had hit Kaiba and Storme with water balloons. 

When they got there they started looking for their names and what part they got.

"OMG! I'M NALA AS AN ADULT!" Karre jumped with excitement.

Yami stared at the paper with amazement when he saw the part that he got. All that he was able to say was, "I'm Simba as an adult."

"I'm," Yugi paused for a second, "kid Simba."

Kaiba took a quick glance at the sheet, "I'm Scar."

"I knew you would get Scar. I just knew it. Hahahaha." Jenny laughed at him.

Karre glanced at the sheet and turn to Jenny, "You must be psych or something because you're Rifiki."

"Cool!" Jenny was wide-eyed.

Mokuba was with the group watching Jenny's display of poking fun at Kaiba. He too did try-out for the musical, "I'm Nala as a kid."

Both, Yugi and Mokuba fainted at this comment.

"Hey, Angie," Storme looked at the list, "you and I are both lionesses."

"It says that you are Sirabi though," Angela told Storme.

Storme's reply was, "Awesome."

Yugi and Mokuba had just gotten back up.

"You guys do know that all you have to do is act like friends." The Native American girl told them.

"I'm Shenzi," Anzu spoke.

"You're evil. Haha." The Brazilian girl laughed.

"Out of my way," Miyaki ordered. Everyone obeyed her. "Where is, Karre?" Miyaki questioned.

Starwings stepped forward, "Here I am."

Miyaki was angry, "How dare you take my spot in this show. You can beat though that I am going to make you look weak and stupid because I am your spirit."

"Whatever." Karre brushed the comment that was made away.

"Ugh." Miyaki stopped away.

"Come here young one." A girl's voice whispered.

Miyaki came to the girl who had the voice.

The gothic girl gave an evil smirk, "Welcome to my group. I am Nephata."

"My name's Miyaki," the blonde haired girl said.

With that said they shook hands.

* * *

I hope this chapter was good enough for you so that way I've given you something to look foward to.

Please review and you'll get cookies.


	7. Sportz

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I've been having a little writer's block lately, sorry. Just to let you know varsity is the highest level of any sport.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table in the living room doing homework and talking about school activities.

"Our softball team stinks," this comment was from the former pharaoh.

"Just varsity?" the green eyed beauty asked.

Yami responded, "All levels."

"I WANT TO JOIN SOFTBALL!" Karre yelled.

Jenny screamed as well, "ME TOO!"

"YOU KNOW UTILTY WANTS IN!" Angela agreed with excitement.

Yami spoke, "Alright. Try-outs are tomorrow."

"YEAH!" the three girls squealed.

It was dinner time at the Mutou house. Everyone was around the old wooden table eating and sitting. Their choice of food tonight was pizza. Yami, Yugi, and Starwings were sitting around the table practicing their lines and songs for the play. It was a very interesting evening.

The next day after school the three girls were on their way to the softball fields. They started warming up by play catch everyone was throwing way slower then the three girls.

All the coaches were impressed with the way the three young beauties played. They were impressed for many reasons: Karre with her pitching, Jenny with the amazing ability behind the plate (catching), and Angela with her ability to be versatile and play in all positions on the field.

At the end of the week try-outs were over and cuts for the teams had to be made. All three girls made it with the slightest of effort. The regular practices are scheduled at 5:30 in the morning.

"Argh, I am so tired of this!" exclaimed the young pharaoh.

"What are you crying about now?" Starwings questioned.

"You've got some nerve," Yami commented, "The play is starting to get annoying."

"Thanks," Karre took the comment as a compliment, "Softball is starting getting intense, but I can handle it."

"Shove it." was all that came out of the angry pharaoh's mouth.

Karre acted as it was an offence, "That's my line! And all three of you can call me Starwings when we're by ourselves or when my friends are around."

"That's a pretty name," Yugi complimented earning a lot of brownie points.

"Thanks," the Native American smiled and went upstairs.

"You like her?" Yami accused Yugi.

"NO, I don't," Yugi blushed.

Yami laughed, "HA, you do like her."

"Don't tell her," Yugi pleaded.

"I'm not going to tell her you are." Yami smirked.

Yugi did a mini pout, "Okay."

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed it. 


End file.
